Burbuja
by Ale-chan
Summary: Camus tiene mucho quehacer y no le cae muy en gracia cuando Milo llega a molestarlo. No obstante, por accidente descubrirá algo que lo tendrá callado por, al menos, un rato. MiloxCamus


**Burbuja**

Llevaba toda la semana trabajando en la traducción de unos tratados de medicina. Shion había solicitado mi ayuda y yo accedí no sólo porque sabía que era mi deber, sino porque sinceramente pensé que no me tomaría más de un par de días.

El tiempo no tardó en demostrarme lo contrario y es que, desafortunadamente, la traducción que debía hacer era de francés a griego. Se me dificultaba inmensamente encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero la verdad era que mis problemas iniciaban desde antes de la transcripción. Si bien uno pensaría que un francés encontraría muy sencilla la tarea, apenas comencé a escribir noté que mi lengua natal estaba más que oxidada. Aunque en un principio fui orgulloso y decidí no hacer uso de un diccionario, después de cuatro horas de pura desesperación me di por vencido.

Fue así que, armado con un bolígrafo y tres diccionarios diferentes, inició mi ardua batalla contra de un montón de hojas. Cinco días habían pasado y apenas comenzaba a creer que algún día terminaría.

Tan desesperado estaba que no presté atención al cosmo que tan jovialmente se adentraba a mi Templo. Pese a que sabía que se trataba de Milo, quien sin lugar a dudas no tardaría en irrumpir en mi estudio con alguna loca excusa, hundí mi rostro en el libro en espera a que comprendiera que no estaba en condiciones para recibirle.

—¿Camus? —canturreó y supe, aun sin alzar mi rostro, que sonreía ampliamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

Rió y se sentó en el piso a mis espaldas.

—¿Sigues con eso?

—Te dije que estaría ocupado toda la semana.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿No quieres que mande a que nos preparen algo?

—Por favor, Milo —finalmente bajé mi libro y lo miré a la cara—. Te he dicho cuánto me molesta que interrumpas mi trabajo.

—¡Claro! —bufó sonriente—. Regáñame por preocuparme por tu alimentación.

—No te preocupas por mi alimentación —acusé—. Lo que quieres es que te saque de tu aburrimiento. ¿No dijiste que tú también estarías ocupado?

Milo se lamentó dramáticamente mientras se recostaba en el suelo.

—¡Se suponía! Todo es culpa de Shura, está completamente loco.

No tenía que hacerle más preguntas al respecto. Así como a mí se me había encargado la traducción, a Milo y a Shura se les había encomendado la evaluación de un nuevo grupo de aprendices. Después de algunos días de entrenamiento deberían determinar a qué campamentos serían enviados. Supe desde un principio que tendrían problemas con cualquier 'misión' que consistiera en llegar a un acuerdo; los dos eran sumamente orgullosos y en aquella inventada lucha el vencedor sería el que tuviese más paciencia, es decir, Shura.

—Es insoportable —continuó—. ¡No sabe trabajar en equipo!

—Te puedo asegurar que él piensa exactamente lo mismo de ti.

—¡Oh, yo te puedo decir varias cosas que piensa de mí! ¡No tuvo ningún reparo en decírmelas! Por supuesto que yo le pagué con la misma moneda.

—Por supuesto.

—Total, ya decidí que si de todas formas va a hacer lo que él quiera, entonces yo no voy a hacer nada.

—¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el perjudicado? ¿No hay alguien más a quien puedas molestar? ¿Qué tal Kanon?

—No se puede: pescó un bicho en el estómago y no me pienso acercar a él hasta que se cure.

—Rezaré por su bienestar, entonces.

—No te apures, Camus. Me quedaré aquí sin molestar hasta que tengas hambre y quieras ir a comer.

Sabía que aquella oferta era demasiado buena para ser verdad, no obstante, le seguí el juego y continué con mi trabajo. Tras varios minutos de silencio llegué a pensar que Milo había sido sincero y que me dejaría trabajar por un rato más. Sin embargo, una repentina burbuja de jabón flotando frente a mis ojos me llevó de vuelta al mundo real.

—¿Milo?

—¿Si? —preguntó inocentemente.

Una segunda burbuja aterrizó sobre mi manuscrito. Giré mi silla y lo encontré aún recostado, jugando con un botecito con jabón.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Shura se lo confiscó a uno de los niños y me dijo que me deshiciera de él —se sentó nuevamente—. De las burbujas, claro; no del niño.

—Entonces, lo robaste.

—Robar es una palabra muy fea—sopló nuevamente y una docena de burbujas chocaron contra mi rostro—. De todas formas, los aprendices no pueden tener juguetes. ¿Qué más da si me lo quedo yo?

Una nueva oleada de burbujitas se abalanzó hacia mí y utilicé mi cosmo para congelarlas. Las cristalinas esferas cayeron sin gracia, rompiéndose en el suelo. Intrigado, Milo gateó hacia el rastro de cristales que las burbujas dejaron atrás.

—Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó mientras preparaba un nuevo ataque de burbujas.

—Milo, en serio tengo mucho por hacer.

—¡Sólo esta vez!

Lanzó un último ataque y yo, entre complaciente y harto, congelé las burbujas. En esa ocasión utilicé un poco más de mi cosmo para que los cristales fuesen más resistentes y no se rompieran al caer al piso. Aquello pareció complacerle y apreció en silencio las finas esferas que a regañadientes creé para él.

Su contemplación me permitió continuar con mi trabajo por varios minutos hasta que el hielo terminó por derretirse. Fue hasta entonces que Milo se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí.

—No te va a dar hambre pronto, ¿verdad? —no esperó por mi respuesta—. Voy a buscar algo para comer; te dejaré algo en la cocina para cuando termines.

—No tienes que irte —dije al sentir algo de culpabilidad.

—Está bien. Entre más pronto termines, más pronto tendrás tiempo para mí.

—Entonces ayúdame.

—_Hors de question._

Me besó en la frente y salió del estudio tan campantemente como entró. Si bien me sentí culpable por ignorarlo, la desesperación por terminar mi trabajo pudo más y me convencí de que en cuanto pudiera, se lo compensaría.

* * *

Tardé dos días más en terminar la traducción del Patriarca. Le entregué los documentos entrada la tarde y supe que apenas tendría tiempo para preparar lo que necesitaba antes de ver a Milo.

Cuando llegué al Octavo Templo ya había anochecido. Crucé sus oscuros pasillos y llamé varias veces a la puerta. A pesar de que sentía la presencia de Milo en la habitación, no recibí respuesta e hice lo que él hubiese hecho en mi lugar: entré de todas formas. Adiviné por el sonido del agua corriente que Milo estaba bañándose en la habitación contigua, por lo que me senté sobre su cama mientras esperaba. Sujeté entre mis manos el regalo que tenía preparado para él y lo contemplé por algunos minutos hasta de que la voz de Milo me sorprendió.

—Terminaste.

Secaba su cabello con una toalla blanca y torpemente caminó hacia el lado opuesto de la cama, donde se sentó para continuar con la ardua tarea.

—Espero que Shion no te haya dejado más trabajo, porque una semana más así me volvería tan loco como Shura.

—No, no me dejó más trabajo. Lamento haber estado tan distraído.

—Está bien —enrolló su toalla y la colocó alrededor de su nuca mientras se desenredaba el cabello con la mano—. Es sólo que me gusta quejarme.

—Aun así, no me comporté adecuadamente el otro día. Tengo algo para compensarte.

—¡Ah! —giró en torno a mí y arqueó su ceja izquierda—, ¡mi regalo favorito!

Pretendió acercarse a mí, pero lo detuve mostrándole mi obsequio: una burbuja congelada fijada a una base de madera.

—¿Y esto?

—Como te gustaron tanto las burbujas del otro día, pensé que podría hacer una especial para ti —la sujetó entre sus manos y la examinó—. Utilicé mi cosmo para detener sus átomos por completo, así nunca se derretirá.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

—¡Claro que puedo!

Milo se disculpó entre risas por su boba pregunta y siguió admirando la burbuja. La movía de arriba hacia abajo y de cuando en cuando la ponía a contraluz.

—Es hermosa —susurró.

Su muda contemplación siguió por varios minutos y comencé a aburrirme. ¿Así sentiría él cuando yo me sumía en mis libros? De repente caía en cuenta lo tolerante que podía ser conmigo; me había equivocado gravemente al considerarlo tan impaciente.

—¿Sabes? —dije dispuesto a terminar con aquel silencio—. También está tu regalo favorito.

Mis palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado y finalmente despegó sus ojos de la esfera de cristal. Por un brevísimo instante su expresión fue de sorpresa, aunque pronto fue reemplazada por una de maliciosa satisfacción.

—Menos mal —dejó mi regalo sobre la mesita de cama y estiró su cuerpo hacia mí—. Pensaba que tendría que reclamarlo a la fuerza.

Frotó su nariz contra la mía antes de besarme en los labios.

—Y dime, ¿este regalo también puede durar para siempre?

Ligeros besos pasaron de mi mejilla hacia mi nuca.

—Qué cosas dices, Escorpio.

Acaricié su espalda y retiré sus húmedos cabellos de mi camino. Milo despegó sus labios de mi piel por unos segundos para repetir su pregunta.

—¿Entonces?

Reí quedamente y sujeté su cuerpo con firmeza para luego apresarlo contra la cama.

—Puede.

**Comentario de la Autora: **Por algún motivo mientras pensaba en un buen promt me llegó la palabra burbuja a la cabeza y por más que lo intenté no la pude sacar de mi mente. Afortunadamente, recordé que alguna vez vi un video con burbujas congelándome y obvio lo relacioné con Camus. =3 Sería genial que decorara todo un árbol de navidad con esas esferitas. En realidad sólo mencioné a Kanon enfermo porque me divierte mucho imaginármelo con dolor de panza. ._. Pobrecito.

^^ Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a mi querida betuchis: Afrodita de Escorpio. ¡OS AMO! ... ._. Ya sabes, de modo no sexual.

Eh... y... XD pues ya. Creo que es todo jeje. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!

_Hors de question._.- Ni hablar. Para nada.


End file.
